Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As a suspension board with circuit, a suspension board with circuit in which a slider including a magnetic head is provided in a gimbal portion to be mounted on a hard disk drive has been, conventionally known.
In such a suspension board with circuit, it has been proposed feat a heat assist device including a light emitting element such as a laser diode is further mounted so as to increase the memory capacity of a disk (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2010-108575 and No. 2012-104210).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-108575 discloses a suspension board with circuit including a first terminal provided on the front face of the suspension board with circuit and electrically connected with a magnetic head and a second terminal provided on the back face of the suspension board with circuit and electrically connected with an electronic device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-104210 discloses a suspension board with circuit including a metal support substrate, a first insulating layer, a second insulating layer, a first conductor pattern, and a second conductor pattern and in which the first conductor pattern includes a first communicating portion formed ok the first insulating layer and below the second insulating layer and a first terminal electrically connected to an electronic element, and the second conductor pattern includes a second communicating portion formed on the second insulating layer and a second terminal electrically connected to a magnetic head.
In such a suspension board with circuit, two layers of conductor layers including terminals are laminated in a thickness direction (upper surface and/or lower surface) of the metal supporting board, so that there is a disadvantage that the number of layers is large and thus, the thinning thereof is difficult.
A disk drive flexure including a metal base, an insulating layer formed on the metal base, a conductor formed on the insulating layer and electrically connected to an attached electronic unit, an electrical circuit portion formed on a part of the metal base and connected to a terminal portion of the attached electronic unit, and a conductor coupling portion formed to pierce the insulating layer in a thickness direction and electrically coupling the electrical circuit portion with the conductor is proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-119032).
In the disk drive flexure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-119032, by etching the metal base, the metal base serves as the electrical circuit portion, so that the thinning thereof is possible.